The New Girl In The House
by WishYouKnewILoveYou
Summary: She was the new girl living with three guys. The two accepted her and the one... just one didn't like her at all. To him she was just a weird voodoo lady. What did she ever do to him? Maybe... it'll remain a mystery. But something stood out to her... she just didn't know what. But he... he was special
1. The New Girl

This is my first ever Dott story. WAIT! IMPORTANT NOTE!

IMPORTANT NOTE!

Here it is. So this has nothing to do with anything. I'm just asking you viewers. So do you think Scott and Gwen would be a good couple? If I don't get answers I wont update so just Pm me or tell in your review! HERE!

Dawn's POV

"Mother I found an apartment. I'm just going to meet the people I'm going to live with. There's three of them." I told my mother. I was going to meet the other three who lived in the house.

( BTW: Ok so this is MY version as of Weird New Girl. Great Story. Go read it. Yes It's a house. )

"Ok sweetie just be careful." My mother said. My father walked out on us. He said I was too weird. My mother didn't care. She loved me anyways.

( My Note - DemonInYourEyes : My parents never gave a damn about me. :( They only cared for my brothers and sister. Then there's another fucking addition to the family. There's already 5 of us. They make it SIX! I know I should be happy but... yeah.. no. My parents don't do anything! They just sit around and play candy crush on the Ipad! They tell me to: wash the dishes, Get the Milk, Get the food, Clean the rooms. EVERYTHING! I know you don't care so sorry. )

I left the house and got into my car. It was a White Chevrolet Cruze. I headed to the house. When I got there I rang the doorbell and stood there waiting. Then the door opened and revealed a big dark-skinned man. "The Sha - girl is here." He called to the other two. "Sha - come in girl." The boy said. "Thank you." I said. I walked in. The place didn't look bad when I first saw it without people. It was a pretty big place. It has two floors. 4 rooms. 2 bathrooms. 1 kitchen. 1 living room. 1 big backyard. I took a seat on the couch. The three people sat in front of me. I didn't know they'd all be boys. There was the man with dark skin. There was a boy with reddish hair. And there was a skinny boy with dark skin.

"I'm The Lightning!" The boy with dark skin that opened the door said. "I'm Scott." The ginger boy said. "Hi I'm Cameron." The other dark-skinned boy said. "Nice to meet you all I'm Dawn." I said. "So what can you do?" Scott said. "Well I can cook and clean" I said. "Well were good with that." Cameron said smiling. "Sha - Lightning is in for a girl who cooks and cleans." Lightning said. "Eh." The ginger boy said. "Cameron your aura says you're a really nice and smart person." I said smiling at him "What oh. Thanks." Cameron said. "Aura?" Scott said. "I can read people's aura's." I said. "Oh...k." Scott said. "Your weird." He added. "I get that a lot. Except from my friends." I said. My friends always stood up for me. They never laughed at me. "What are your friends aura reading freaks too?" Scott asked with a chuckle. "No! There all different kinds of people." I said defensively. "Like?" Scott said still smirking. "One of them is popular, one has MPD, there's tough red-head, a guy who doesn't talk and more!" I said. "Ok. Whatever you say." Scott said. "You can move in." Lightning and Cameron said in unison. "Thank you! I said. "You can bring your stuff in." Cameron said. "Ok." I said.

I ran out the door and into my car. I drove home and called my friend. She may look weak but she's really not. If you think she's really weak. Your really wrong. She'll prove it to you. By... beating you up. That's why in high school people were scared of her. Well except for us. I heard a car pull up. I heard someone walking up the steps then opened my door. It was B. "Where is she?" I asked. B said she was busy. Oh well. "Thanks for helping B." I said. He put his thumbs up and I smiled. We brought all the stuff down to the house. "Bye B Thank you." I said and waved goodbye. "Does he ever talk?" Scott asked as I closed the door. "No." I said. "Why?" Cameron asked. "His aura says that whenever he talks he gets interrupted or ignored. "Oh. I still think that whole aura thing is weird." Scott said. "So are you making lunch or what?" Scott asked. "I am. What do you guys want?" I asked. "We'll just take a steak." Scott said. "Uh... shure." I said. I made 3 steaks and had a salad. Then I went up to my room to meditate.

Scott's POV

The girl is weird. She can read aura's, has a friend that doesn't even talk. Now she's been meditating for an hour and a half.

* * *

Dawn's POV

When I started meditating it was 2:30. Now it's 4:00. I got up and sat in the living room with every one else. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said and got up. When I opened the door there were my friends. Dakota, Zoey and Mike. "Hi!" I said and gave everyone a hug. "Who is it?" Lightning asked. "It's my high school friends. "They can come in." Cameron said. They walked in and introduced themselves and took a seat. "So where is she?" I asked. I haven't seen her in a while. "She's busy again." Zoey said. "Who are you guys talking about?" Scott asked. "A friend. Who's pretty famous." I said. "She's pretty famous but not as famous as me." Dakota said. "You hurt Dawn and were going to call her." Zoey said. "Ooh I'm so scared." Scott said sarcastically. "She's pretty scary." Mike said. "None of you guys are scary. What's so different about her?" Lightning asked.

* * *

The rest of the day was a breeze.

* * *

Review! Seriously one person better answer the question or I won't UPDATE! The question is how do you think Gwen and Scott would be together!


	2. Doors

New Chapter!

Tiggystretch and dajexisnumber15 - Thank you for your reviews! Here is the new chapter!

The Next Day...

?'s POV

He asked me out! I always had this big crush on him. And were finally going out! I feel so bad for not helping my friend bring her stuff to the new house and passing up an offer to visit her today! I need to make it up to her tomorrow. Get ready Dawn because I'm visiting!

* * *

Dawn's POV A while earlier than ^

"Does it take you that long just to meditate?" Scott asked. I just finished meditating. It took 2 hours this time. I know too long. But I just lost track of time. "I just lost track of time." I said. "You know your weird right?." Scott said. "Yes but can you just give me a chance?" I asked and took a seat across from him. "No." Scott said. "Why?" I said. "Because I don't want to be friends with a weird, creepy hippie girl." Scott said. "Jerk!" I said. "I know." Scott said. "But you can handle it you hippie loser chick." Scott said. "I'm not a loser!" I said and crossed my arms. "Yes you are. You're a creepy, weirdo, voodoo, loser hippie lady!" Scott said throwing his arms up. I stomped upstairs slammed the door and locked it. I sat on my bed angry. I took out a book and started to read. If I get hungry I'm lucky I have food in here. I'm mad that Scott wont give me a chance. I'm mad that he thinks I'm a Creepy, weirdo, voodoo, loser hippie lady.

* * *

Scott's POV

Oops. Took it too far. This can't be good. Well she doesn't have any food so that's good. NOT IN THAT WAY! I mean that she doesn't have food so she'll come out eventually.

The Next Day After Lunch...

So It's past lunch and I'm worried. When Cameron and Lightning came home yesterday they asked where she was and why she was spending a long time there. When I told them what happened they said what I said was 'harsh'. They tried to get her out of her room. But it didn't work. It's only the second day and I already screw up. The the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there was a hot goth chick standing there. "What do you want?" I asked. "Where's Dawn?" She asked. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Gwen. Now where's Dawn?" She asked again. "She's locked up in her room." I said. "Why?" Gwen said and took a seat. "I called her a creepy, weird, voodoo, loser hippie lady." I said. Gwen got up. "What!" She yelled and picked me up by the shirt. Damn the girl is strong. This must be the famous girl they were talking about. "We were talking about why I wouldn't give her a chance and it was because she's all of those words." I said. She dropped me on the floor. "Ow! Bitch." I said. "What!" She yelled. "N...nothing!" I said thinking about all the things she can do to me. "Where's her room?" Gwen asked. "Upstairs." I said. "Come on ginger. You're apologizing to her." Gwen said. "Or what?" I asked knowing I shouldn't have asked. She reached for her back pocket. What is she gonna pay me to do it? Then I saw what it was. It was a new pocket knife. My eyes widened knowing that if i didn't apologize I would be its first victim. I ran up the stairs, Gwen hot on my heels. I banged on Dawn's door. Nothing. "Dawn come out!" I yelled. "NO!" She yelled back. "PLEASE!" I said. "WHY?!" She yelled. "1: I'm sorry. 2: I don't wanna die!" I yelled. "WHY ARE YOU GONNA DIE?" Dawn yelled. "Your hot goth friend has a pocket knife and will kill me if you don't come out!" I yelled. Silence. "Dawn! I'm gonna kick the door down!" Gwen yelled. "Yeah right like you can do that." I said rolling my eyes. She glared at me. Then kicked the door. It fell down. My jaw dropped. This is one strong chick. Dawn was on her bed her eyes wide. Then she saw Gwen and gave her a hug. I looked on her bed and saw a book. She was reading the whole time. Then I saw salad and a chocolate muffin on her desk. So she did have food.

"Hey Gwen. Are you still single?" Dawn asked. I looked at them waiting for an answer. "No. Duncan asked me out." Gwen said smiling. Bummer. Oh well. She's just one of those girls that you'll never get. I'm a player ok. I'm not settling down with anybody. "Who's Duncan? A nerd? Creep? Geek?" I asked. "No. He's a Juvenile Delinquent who can kick your ass for me or Dawn any day." Gwen said. I froze. A Juvenile Delinquent. That's more tough and scarier than Gwen. O_O. I mean. I'm not scared of Gwen. She's anything but Scary. "Gwen can be scary if she want's to. She laughs at the deaths of the people in the scariest movies in the world." Dawn said as if reading my mind. "Oh." I said. "You make her lock herself in the room again... I'm coming for you. Got that?" Gwen said. I nodded. "Wanna go to an ice cream parlor?" Gwen asked Dawn. "Shure!" Dawn said. They walked off. Then Gwen turned around and made an 'I'm watching you' sign. I gulped and started to fix the door.

* * *

Dawn's POV

It's nice to have a friend like Gwen. Even if I've seen Gwen kick doors down lots of times. It still amazes me how she is almost as tough as Duncan. We went to the ice cream parlor. I had a vanilla sundae. Gwen had chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips. "So... Scott?" Gwen said.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE! Luv ya!

Angelic x Devil


	3. Anger and Motorcycles

NEXT CHAPPY! I HAVE A REVELATION TO MAKE! I FORGOT MY PASSWORD TO MY FAN FICTION SO I MADE A NEW ACCOUNT WITH MY GMAIL EMAIL. SO YEAH! IT'S ME! DemonInYourEyes! Hahaha! But you can also call me Angelic x Devil! Hahaha! Don't report me! IT'S so True!

Dawn's POV

"Yeah. He's one of the people I live with. Why don't you come over tomorrow so you can meet the rest of them?" I asked. "Ok sure!" Gwen said finishing her ice cream. I finished mine also. "Oh and I saw one of my paintings in the house." Gwen said. "You did?" I asked. "Yeah. Do you know who bought it?" Gwen asked. "I think it's Cameron." I said. We walked back to her motorcycle and headed back. When we got there we both went inside. Cameron and Lightning were home. "Who is that?" Lightning asked. "This is the girl we were talking about before. She's an artist and she's tough." I said. "Sha - tough? She looks sha - fragile!" Lightning said and started to laugh. "LIGHTNING! Take it back. She has a pocket knife. If you don't take it back you'll be it's first victim." Scott said. "Sha - Lightning isn't gonna take that back. It's so true. She's WEAK! Hahaha!" Lightning said and started to laugh even more. "Um. Lightning. Scott's not kidding... look." Cameron said. I turned around. Gwen had pulled out her pocket knife and was slowly approaching Lightning. "Gwen..." I said. "LIGHTNING!" Scott said. "What? Sha - Lightning can beat this little... delicate thing." Lightning said. It only made Gwen more mad. Then Scott and Cameron got up and tried to pull Gwen back. I tried to help but when you made Gwen mad there was no stopping her. She was 4 ft away from Lightning. Lightning was still laughing. "If you wanna fight the Lightning then let's go in the back yard!" Lightning yelled. Gwen moved faster pulling us with her. "What happened to the last person who said that stuff to her?!" Scott yelled. Gwen ignored him and kept going. She was 6 ft from going out the door. "Well... they said... she was weak even Cody could beat her. Cody was the weakest kid in the school. Then they said Gwen couldn't stand a chance against anyone. Plus he said that Gwen was an ugly Goth Monster. Gwen got mad 5 of us tried to pull her back but it didn't work! She beat him up bad! He had a few broken bones, a black eye, a broken nose and a few missing teeth." I said. Gwen was now 2 ft from getting out the door. "Uh oh." Cameron said. Then from outside Lightning said. "Hahaha! The goth girl is SLOW TOO! A WEAK, SLOW, PUNY, LITTLE, FRAGILE FLOWER! HAHAHA! YOU CAN'T BEAT THE LIGHTNING!" By now Gwen was outside the door dragging us with her. We couldn't hold her back anymore so we let go. "She can be really scary when she's mad." I said. When we let go Gwen tackled Lightning who was skipping around in circles. "UH OH!" Cameron said covering his eyes. The only when Gwen started to beat him up the only thing they heard was "MOMMY!" Which came from Lightning. When Gwen finished she got off of Lightning. She seemed to have calmed down. She didn't even look tired. All she had was a bruise on her arm. As for Lightning... well... he had a black eye, a bunch of bruises and a bloody nose. Plus A broken bone or two. Other than that... he was fine. Scott and Cameron helped Lightning up. He could walk. He was just a little dizzy. "Never mind... You ... are... She - Tough..." Lightning said. Scott and Cameron weren't mad at her. They blamed it on Lightning. If he didn't say that... well... Gwen wouldn't have beaten him up.

Gwen stayed and helped fix Lightning up. She said that it would be a week before he fully heals. Before she left she said. "Scott. Make sure you don't ever make Dawn lock herself in her room again. If you do... I'm coming after you!" Gwen said. Scott gulped and nodded. "Little dude, Cameron, If you need anything just call." Gwen said. "Sure thing!" Cameron said. I read his aura and it said. If someone messes with him like a robber or a murderer he would have to call Gwen first. I kind of laughed at the thought. Gwen got on her motorcycle and left. "Sha - Lightning thinks she's scary!" Lightning said. "It's because of your big mouth you got beaten up." Scott said. "Mmhmm. If you didn't say that then the day would've gone with us talking about interesting stuff about her. You should know that not all girls are fragile." Cameron said. I nodded at that. "So tell us stuff about her." Scott said. "Well... Gwen is an Artist. You guys actually have one of her paintings." I said and pointed to the painting on the wall. "I bought that." Cameron said. "It's good." Scott said. "Yeah it is. She's an actress too." I said. "Really?!" Cameron said. "Yeah. She's in horror movies. She makes them more... scary too." I said. It was true. Gwen made stuff more... life like. "Cool." Scott said. We were sitting at the table having dinner. "I'm going to a party at one of Gwen's friends place tomorrow. Gwen said any of you can come." Tomorrow was a Saturday. I worked as a waitress a French Restaurant. It was a fancy place. I worked on Mondays, Tuesdays Wednesdays and Thursdays. "Were all coming. None of us have work that day anyways." Scott said. "OK!" I said happily. "I'm gonna get a ride on Gwen's motorcycle though." I said. "Fine with us." Cameron said. "Sha - Gwen drives a motorcycle? Are you sure she's not a man?" Lightning asked. "Didn't you see her shiny midnight blue motorcycle outside?" Scott asked. "Um... that was her's?" Lightning asked nervously. "YES! What did you do to it?" Scott yelled. "Well... when you guys were pulling the goth girl... Lightning may or may have not pulled out some parts and hid them." Lightning said with a small chuckle. "LIGHTNING!" We yelled in unison. "I'm SORRY! I didn't know!" Lightning said. There was knocking on the door. I got up and opened it to see Gwen. She seemed really angry. "WHO TOUCHED MY MOTORCYCLE!" Gwen yelled. "LIGHTNING!" Scott yelled a little scared of what might happen. "What did YOU DO!" Gwen yelled a little less angry. "L - Lightning didn't know it was yours!" Lightning said frightened. "JUST DON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY OTHER MOTORCYCLE!" Gwen yelled. Lightning nodded. "Give me a your phone." Gwen said to Scott. Scott threw his phone to Gwen.

The conversation...

"Hello."

"Hey. I need you to bring me my other motorcycle." Gwen said giving Lightning a scary looking glare.

"Why?"

"A very stupid guy pulled parts out of my motorcycle and it broke down in the middle of the street." Gwen said still glaring.

"Ok. So what's the address?"

"Um... 5468 N. Gale."

"K sweetheart see you."

"Bye." Gwen said and tossed the phone back to Scott.

"Who was that?" Scott asked. "My boyfriend Duncan. The one I told you about." Gwen said. "Who's Duncan?" Lightning asked. "He's a Juvenile Delinquent." Gwen said. After that things went quiet. Then... "So Dawn... How did it go with DJ?" Gwen asked. "I broke up with him... I wanted to stay friends... He took it pretty well." I said. "Really?" Gwen asked. I nodded. "Who's DJ?" Lightning asked. "He's a jock that has a big heart." I said. It was true. He was a big softie. We heard the wheels of cars screech outside. Then we saw white flashes. Gwen sighed. "Stupid Paparazzi." Gwen said annoyed. Gwen went outside. She walked over in front of the cameras smiling and then she raised her fist. They stopped taking pictures and left. Gwen came back inside. 4 minutes later we heard a motorcycle. Then Duncan came in. He has a green mohawk, multiple piercings, a skull tee and a spiked dog collar. "Oh hey Dawn." Duncan said. "Hi." I said. "C'mon babe. It's late." Duncan said. Gwen got up. "Bye guys. Remember what I said Scott." Gwen said. Scott nodded. "Bye Dawn." Duncan said. I closed the door. The motorcycle left. I took a seat at the table. "So that's Duncan." Scott said. I nodded. "How many times has he been to Juvie?" Cameron asked. "11 or 17 times." I said. "Sha - Lightning thinks they are twins!" Lightning said. Everyone gave him a weird look. "Eh.. Dawn's still weirder than you." Scott said. I rolled my eyes. "Why would they date each other if they were twins." Cameron asked. "I don't know string bean but they are twins. Sha - Lightning is sure of it." Lightning said. We shook our heads at him. "I think I know Duncan." Scott said. We all turned to him. "Gwen too." Scott said. Our jaws fell. "How do you know them?" I asked.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hahaha!

REVIEW! OR NO UPDATE!


	4. Partners and Parties

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks Crazyguy and Dropdeaddiva!

WARNING: SCHOOL STARTS MONDAY! I WILL EITHER HAVE TO WORK ON MY HOMEWORK DURING OUT 'recess' OR JUST UPDATE ON THE WEEKENDS! YOU CHOOSE! I'D DO ANYTHING!

Dawn's POV

I got ready to go to the party. I put on the usual make up and curled my hair. I put on a lime green tube top and black shorts that are like Heather's. I don't like Heather. She has a reddish black aura. She may not be good or bad. But she's not an angel or devil. She's not a hero and she's not evil. She's in between I put on green converse shoes and got out of my room. I went downstairs and saw that Lightning, Cameron and Scott were ready. "This is gonna be my first party!" Cameron said happily. "You still didn't tell us! How do you know them?" I asked curiously. His aura couldn't tell me. There was this big indestructible wall. Then the door opened. It was Gwen. She was wearing a black bustier top and a black skirt with frills. "How did you get in?" Cameron asked. "I picked the lock." Gwen said. Then she walked up to Scott. Scott stood up. Gwen turned him around and pinned him against the wall. "What the fuck GWEN!" Scott yelled. "Tell me this. Are you the same Scott from 4 years ago?" Gwen said. "If you mean you and Duncan's partner in crime then YES!" Scott yelled. Gwen let go of him. "Exactly what I needed to know! I knew you looked familiar! Now where's my hug!" Gwen said. I was confused by this. Both of their aura's didn't tell me anything. Scott gave Gwen a hug. "HELLO! Sha - Lightning is confused!" Lightning said. "Me too." Cameron said. "You guys know how I said I knew them?" Scott said. We nodded. "Well... we were partners in crime. Scott, Duncan and I used to shoplift, steal, make cops mad and they chase us. That stuff. Then Scott moved away. This was all in Canada. It was just me and Duncan. We were best friends and would never leave each other behind. So when I was gonna move here (L.A) Duncan moved with me. We went to high school together. Camped out in abandoned houses at times. Then we met you guys. You know the 'group'. Then after high school. You moved and you happened to move in with Scott. So that's our story." Gwen said. "But you weren't always goth." Scott said. "I know. It's just that... when we moved. My mom had a heart attack and died. My dad... after that he walked out on us. So it was just me and my ,now, 16-year-old brother. He's outside." Gwen said. Gwen got up. "ALEX!" Gwen yelled and motioned for him to come here. When we walked in. We saw he was a punk. He had pitch black shaggy hair a 3 ear piercings and a nose piercing. He was an inch smaller than Gwen. Gwen was 5 ft 6. Alex was 5ft 5. "Sup?" He said. "Nothing really." Cameron said. "Gwen... Is that Scott?" Alex asked. Gwen nodded. He fist bumped Scott. "What are you driving?" Scott asked. "A red motorcycle." Alex said. "What is up with you guys and motorcycles?" Cameron asked. "I know right." Lightning asked. "We but them 'cuz we can. Were rich." Gwen said. "How are you rich?" Lightning asked. "Well 1: I'm an artist. I get money from that. 2: I'm an actress. I get money from that. 3: We won the lottery. We got 1 mil from that. And 4: Alex is a well-known tattoo artist." Gwen said. "WOW!" Cameron said. "Do you guys own that really big mansion?" Cameron asked. "If it's the one with the big black gates and outside fountain then yes." Gwen said. "Lucky!" Cameron said. "I see you guys have one of my paintings." Gwen said smiling. "Yeah! I bought it!" Cameron said. He was now bouncing in his seat. "Good to have you guys back." Scott said. Gwen and Alex smiled. "Well let's get going. The RCMP are looking for us." Gwen said with a serious look on her face. "WHAT!" Scott said. "Yeah we kinda blew up their headquarters." Alex said rubbing the back of his neck. "WHAT!" Cameron, Scott and I yelled. "Were just kidding! Let's go!" Gwen yelled. "Anyone need a ride?" Alex asked. "I wanna ride!" Cameron said and followed Alex out the door. "Come on Dawn." Gwen said. "Ok so you take weirdo meditating girl and you leave me with the stupidiot!" Scott said.

( A word Scott uses Stupid + Idiot = Stupidiot )

"How is Dawn weird?" Gwen asked. "Well. She can read aura's, she can do voodoo stuff she can -" Scott said but was cut off by Gwen. "Aren't we all weird? I mean... You made me go skinny dipping in a police man's pool. I made you kiss a police man on the lips. Duncan ran butt naked around the neighborhood once." Gwen said. "Touche." Scott said.

We arrived at the party in 5 minutes. Geoff lived in a mansion but it was small compared to the one Gwen and Alex owned. I saw it once. We walked inside. Duncan was on a couch with 2 girls on his left and right. One was Courtney. Duncan's Ex. Then Heather. Then he saw us walk in. "Finally!" He said. Gwen kissed Duncan on the lips. "Duncan. It's Scott." Gwen said to Duncan. Duncan raised his eyebrow. He was confused. A minute later his eyes widened in realization then he fist bumped Scott. After five minutes. Cameron was making out with Beth who got rid of her braces and head gear. She looked better. Lightning was dancing with random girls. Scott was drinking. Duncan and Gwen were in a corner making out.

2 minutes later...

I woke up in a room. All I remember was that I fainted and now I'm in a room. Once my vision clears I see...

Gwen, Duncan, Alex, Scott, Lightning, Anne Maria, Dakota, Zoe, Mike, Cameron, Heather, Alejandro, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney and Trent. Everyone was just waking up. Then I saw her...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hahaha! Another one I know!


	5. Crazy Games

It was... Izzy.

"HEY GUYS!" Izzy said. "IZZY! What are you doing with us." Gwen yelled at the psycho that was our friend who was holding a gun. "Well Izzy got bored and wanted to play a game! If anyone leaves I will kill you! I'll let you go when you all had a turn! Hahaha!" Izzy laughed. "I'm so calling my lawyers!" Courtney yelled. She got up and searched for her PDA. It wasn't anywhere. "Hahaha! Izzy knew you would do something like that! You were always the boring one! I took it! And Izzy hid it where no one will find it! Hahaha!" Izzy said. "Ugh! So what game are we playing anyways!" Heather yelled. "WERE PLAYING 7 MINUTES OF HEAVEN! ANY COMPLAINTS AND I SHOOT!" Izzy yelled. "Ugh. Ok. I'm going first so I can get this over with!" Gwen yelled. Izzy handed Gwen a blind fold. Gwen put it on and reached her hand in the jar of names. She pulled one out, removed the blindfold, looked at it, frowned, showed it to Izzy who nodded. Gwen grabbed Alejandro's wrist with a frown. They went into the closet. Duncan frowned. Heather scowled.

* * *

"Well what do we do?" Gwen asked. "Well I don't know. We are both dating people." Alejandro said. They looked down. Then they saw a box. Alejandro opened it then dropped it. It was full of condoms. "Ick." Gwen said. "Ick indeed. I wonder why they are here." Alejandro said. There was a bell.

* * *

They shrugged and went out looking the same way they did when they went in. Gwen and Alejandro were frowning. Alejandro was holding a box. "Izzy. Why do you have a box full of condoms in there?" Gwen asked. "Well. Izzy thought she would put it there and in case anyone wanted to use it they could!" Izzy said. "But why is there a used one?" Gwen asked. "THERE IS!" Alejandro said then threw the box into the closet. "Oopsies Izzy forgot take out the one she and Owen used." Izzy said. Alejandro and Gwen with a disgusted look on their face took a seat. "If Gwen's done I might as well do it." Alex said. He got up put on the blind fold and Stuck his hand in and just pulled it out. He looked at it and frowned. He grabbed Lightning and went into the closet.

* * *

"The Lightning is not gay!" Lightning said. "I'm not gay either so shut up." Alex grumbled. "The Lightning want's to keep one of these. He might have some fun tonight. Other than this." Lightning said. He picked up the box and pulled one out. "I'll take this one." Lightning said. "Dude that one is the used one." Alex said. "EEEEEEE!" Lightning screamed and threw it away. The bell rang.

* * *

Alex with an angry expression on his face sat down. "Don't touch Lightning. He wanted to keep a condom but he touched the used one instead." Alex said. I moved away because I was right next to Lightning. "I'll go." Duncan said. He picked one. He groaned real loud. He grabbed Courtney. Courtney had an evil smirk on her face. I frowned. Gwen was glaring her 3rd scariest glare. People inched away from her. They all knew how she was when angry.

* * *

"Look Courtney. I'm dating Gwen now. So don't try anything." Duncan said angrily. "Why of course Dunkie!" Courtney said. She moved closer to Duncan. Then she attacked. She kissed him on the lips. Duncan pushed her away. She started to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. Duncan pushed her back. She moved her hands up and down his chest. Duncan pushed her away. The bell rang. Duncan ran out of the closet.

* * *

"Come on Dunkie. It was just getting better! You know you want me!" Courtney yelled and got out of the closet. Gwen got up. Everyone moved out of her way. She was really angry. She made her way to Courtney. "Hey... DUNKIE HELP ME!" Courtney screamed. Duncan shook his head. Gwen puched Courtney hard in the face and Courtney was knocked out. Duncan spun her around and kissed Gwen. Anne Maria got up. "Wanna get dis ova wit eh." Anne Maria said. Anne Maria pulled out a name. She shrugged and brought Trent to the closet.

* * *

SMOOCH SMOOCH SMOOCH

* * *

There was lipstick all over Trent's face. Heather got up. She pulled out a name. She scowled. She got Cameron.

* * *

"I never played seven minutes in heaven before!" Cameron said. "Shut up string bean!" Heather said. "*SIGH* Not fun." Cameron said.

* * *

Heather got out angry. Cameron had a board look on his face. Bridgette got up. She squealed with happiness. She got Geoff and they went in.

* * *

"I love you babe." Bridgette said. "You too Bridgey Bear." They started to make out.

* * *

They got out still making out. I sighed and got up. I picked a name. UH OH! I groaned and kicked Scott in the shin. "OW!" He said. He got up. We went into the closet.

* * *

I crossed my arms. "Great I get stuck with creepy nature girl." Scott said and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you like me! What did I ever do to you?!" I yelled. "Well. You are weird. You meditate. You talk to animals. You do voodoo!" Scott said. "I meditate because it's calms me down! I talk to animals because I can! I don't do voodoo! If your talking about that voodoo book in my shelf that's from my DAD! He thinks I do voodoo! It was a 6 year old birthday present! He walked out on me when I was 7! Why am I so weird to you?! Your weird too! Gwen said you kissed a police man! On our way here Gwen said you ran butt naked with Duncan once! She said she posted it on YouTube! You think that's not weird! Why are you doing this to me! I've been nothing but nice t-!" I yelled. I was crying now. He cut me off with a kiss. He pulled away. "That didn't mean anything! It was just to shut you up. I could tell that my mascara was running. Then the bell rang. I didn't have time to wipe it away. It would smudge anyways.

* * *

Gwen stood up when she saw me. "SCOTT! What did you do!" Gwen yelled. "Nothing!" Scott yelled. Everyone moved out of the way again. "Why is she crying!" Gwen yelled. "We had an argument!" Scott yelled. "What was it about?" Gwen asked. "Well... I said Great I get suck with creepy nature girl. Then she gets all mad then she says why don't you like me! What did I ever do to you! Then that's where she starts crying." Scott said. "Gwen It's ok." I said. "Are you sure?" Gwen asked. "YES!" I said Gwen nodded. Then she nodded at Scott. Then Heather pushes Scott into Gwen. And then...

* * *

I am so sorry with all these Cliffhangers! The Next update will be around 2 pm


	6. Kisses and Jimmy Long

A new chapter! Hahaha! This is from where we left off. Hahaha!

Dawn's POV

When Heather pushed Scott he got pushed into Gwen. Their lips crashed. Everyone gasped. Scott was now on top of Gwen. Gwen ands Scott pushed away from each other quickly. I don't know why but... I think... I think I'm jealous? Duncan had an angry look on his face. Gwen and Scott were wiping their lips. I calmed down a bit. They didn't like it! They were just good friends. :) . "Heather!" Gwen yelled. "What?" Heather said trying to act innocent. "You pushed me into her!" Scott yelled. "Well I wanted some drama." Heather said. "Why didn't you just push someone who was single!" Duncan said. "It s causes more drama!" Heather said satisfied. Duncan grunted. "Izzy has had my fun! You are all free to go!" Izzy said. "Yo where my tan-in-a-can?" Anne Maria said angrily. Izzy reached into her top and pulled out the tan-in-a-can. Izzy threw it to Anne Maria who didn't care where it was she just sprayed it on anyways. "Where's my PDA!" Courtney screeched. She was awake now. Izzy reached into her skirt and pulled out the PDA. "Ew! I'm not touching that!" Courtney yelled. "Ok then!" Izzy said. Everyone then ran out the room. We spent 30 minutes in there. We all wanted to forget what happened in there and just partied. Gwen, Duncan and Scott were talking. I overheard the words. "Did you like it?" coming from Duncan. Then the words "Of course not! I'm with you remember? Plus were just good friends." coming from Gwen. Duncan nodded. Scott left and drank some more. Cameron... I didn't see him. Lightning... Was grinding agains a random girl. Parties weren't really my thing so I just sat on the couch. Then a guy sat down next to me. He was clearly really drunk. He put an arm around me. I felt really uncomfortable. Then he started to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. I yelled. He covered my mouth with his hand. I have to admit. I was scared.

* * *

Gwen's POV

I was talking to Duncan when I heard a familiar voice. I covered Duncan's mouth. I looked around. Then I saw her. Jimmy Long was drunk. He was... Leaving a trail of kisses down Dawn's neck. That pissed me off. I removed my hand from Duncan's mouth which was now wet. I wiped my hand on a napkin and pointed out to Duncan what I saw. Jimmy Long was the same guy I beat for calling me those things. You know? We ran over to Dawn. Scott was still drinking so he didn't notice. When we got to Dawn, Duncan grabbed Jimmy by the collar and punched him in the face. Jimmy stumbled backwards into into my arms. He turned to see who caught him. His mouth made an 'o'. I smiled. My turn. I punched him in the face too. "Hey Jimmy haven't seen you in a while. Ready to get neat by a girl again? I asked. He shook his head fast. I shrugged and punched him again. He ran off to get away from us. I looked to Dawn who had a tear in her eye. Dawn gave me a hug. Then she gave Duncan a hug. I decided I would have to keep an eye on Dawn. Who knows? There might be more creeps wanting to get laid.

* * *

Scott's POV

What happened? I was just drinking and the next thing you know Dawn is hugging Duncan! Are they in a secret relationship? Damn! That cant be it! Duncan told me he's had a crush on Gwen since we were 11. He wouldn't do that to her. I squeezed my glass and it broke. Agh! Shit! I plucked the pieces out of my hand. I went into the bathroom and wrapped tissue around it. I went out and found Gwen drinking. "Since when do you drink?" I asked. "Since when do you care?" Gwen asked. "Touché." I said. "So... Why... Why did Dawn and Duncan hug?" I asked nervously. "Well Jimmy Long wanted to get laid. So he chose Dawn. I saw him kissing her neck. Duncan grabbed his collar and punched him. He landed in my arms and punched him twice. Dawn gave us both hugs." Gwen said. I punched the wall closest to me. There was a dent. "Scott? Why'd you do that?" Gwen asked. "Damn! I should've been there!" I yelled. Gwen put a hand on my shoulder. "Scott. It's ok. We helped her no problem." Gwen said. I calmed down a bit. Gwen took a seat again and I sat down with her. "Why do you care so much?" Gwen asked talking a sip of her drink. "I though you though she was weird nature loving freak." Gwen said. "I did. But aren't we all freaks. Plus any friend of your and Duncan I have to protect." I said. Gwen nodded. "Which one is that?" I asked. "This is my 5th one." Gwen said. "How are you not drunk?" I asked. "Eh. I got used to it. It doesn't affect me." Gwen said.

* * *

Dawn's POV

When the party finished Gwen drove me home. We got in the house. Scott, Cameron, Lightning, Duncan and Alex were there. Gwen sat by Duncan and I sat by Cameron. Then Lightning went outside. He didn't come back none of us cared. We all just talked. Ten minutes later Lightning came back. "Where did you go Lightning?" Cameron asked. "Sha - Lightning had some FUN!" Lightning yelled. "What kind of fun?" Scott asked. Well the Lightning broke another motorcycle! It was a black beautiful motorcycle!" Lightning said. Gwen Ryan out the door. Then came back in. She looked mad "LIGHTNING!" Gwen yelled. "What?" Lightning said calmly. "I said don't touch my motorcycle!" Gwen yelled. "Eeeeee!" Lightning yelled and ran for his life.

* * *

Review my peeps.


	7. Beach

Dawn's POV

When Gwen caught Lightning she said she was gonna give him punishment. We all raised our eyebrows at this. Gwen just rolled her eyes. She tied up Lightning in a chair and went to the fridge. She pulled out Lightning's protein drink. Lightning's eyes widened. He started squirming in the chair. Scott, Duncan and Alex all laughed at this. Gwen went to the sink and opened the drink. Lightning squirmed more. Gwen spilled the protein drink down the drain. Lightning broke through the ropes and pulled off the tape. "Nooo!" Lightning said. "WHY! WHY!" Lightning yelled. "That was a one of a kind model! You pulled it apart!" Gwen yelled back. After Lightning had calmed down Gwen, Duncan and Alex left. Gwen rode with Duncan on his motorcycle. "Lightning why do you have to be such an Idiot!" Scott yelled. "The Lightning didn't know it was hers!" Lightning yelled. I sighed and went upstairs. I went to bed.

* * *

The Next Day...

I had the whole house to myself. Everyone else had left for work. I had breakfast and turned on the TV. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door. It was Zoe, Dakota, Mike, Gwen and Duncan. "Oh hello! Come in!" I said. Everyone took a seat. "So Dawn... We decided that all of us were going to the beach today. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Gwen said. "I'd love to!" I said. "Yay! Were gonna stay there just for the day so pack a mini suitcase with everything you need." Dakota said. "Ok." I said. "All of us are packed." Zoe said. "Oh and invite the guys!" Mike said. "OK. Bye! I will call you when I have finished packing my bag." I said and went upstairs I heard the door shut and I started to pack my things.

1: Swimsuit. Green top with a vine designs around with a matching bottom.

2: Sunglasses.

3: Sunblock

4: Sandals

5: My phone

6: Money

7: A few clothes.

I took a quick shower and put on a green top and khaki shorts. I called Gwen up and she said she would be right there. 5 minutes later Gwen arrived with a motorcycle. "How did you get the motorcycle?" I asked. "Well... I'm rich remember." Gwen said. "Oh yeah." I said. We drove off to the beach. Gwen said that everyone was there already. We went to the hotel and checked in. I put my bags in and took out my bathing suit/swimsuit. Me and Gwen headed to the beach and what I saw was... not a good thing. I gasped and turned to Gwen. She had a frown on her face, no tears she is tough. She ran back to the hotel. I stomped up to them and pulled Courtney off of Duncan. They were making out. "DUNCAN! HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled angrily. "Well at least I know he totally loved it." Courtney said licking her lips. Then I did something in my life I never thought I would ever do. I punched Courtney and knocked her out. "Thank you." Duncan said. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! GWEN SAW THE WHOLE THING! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!" I yelled. Duncan's jaw dropped. "But-" Duncan started but I cut him off. "BUT WHAT! She's gonna forgive you just like that!" I yelled. Duncan shook his head and sighed. "Courtney came to me." Duncan said. I frowned. "Oh. I am so sorry. I did not mean to yell. It was just that Gwen looked hurt. She didn't cry though." I said. Duncan groaned. Then he went into the hotel. I followed. I just forgot to read both their auras. But there is no time for that now. He knocked on Gwen's door. Nothing. "GWEN! I know your in there! Come out!" Duncan yelled. "NO!" I heard Gwen yell. "C'mon babe don't be like that!" Duncan said. "Don't be like that! DON'T BE LIKE THAT! I SEE YOU MAKING OUT WITH COURTNEY AND YOU TELL ME NOT TO BE LIKE THIS! UGH!" Gwen yelled. "She came to me! I didn't kiss back! I swear!" Duncan yelled. "PROVE IT!" Gwen yelled. Duncan sighed and slumped to the ground. He groaned. I sighed and left. I need to find proof. Then I saw it. The thing that would save their relationship and the world from Gwen's rampage. The camera. I snuck into the camera room. I looked around for a while to see if anyone was in here. No one. I headed for the video tapes. I pulled out the one labeled. "Beach Recent" and played it. I watched the video in surprise.

* * *

VIDEO

* * *

Courtney walked up to Duncan who was relaxing on his chair. He had his sunglasses on. "Hey Dunkie!" Courtney yelled. Duncan was startled and fell of his chair. Courtney smirked evilly. "AH! What are you doing here!" Duncan yelled. "Well... you know I love you Dunkie. So I want you to know that yes! I'll take you back!" Courtney said. "Um. No. I broke with you. Not vise versa. And I never want to take you back." Duncan said. "Dunkie! I'M GIVING YOU ONE MOR-" "NO! I have Gwen. I liked her since we were 11." Duncan said and took his seat. "UGH! Fine I'll help you realize you want me!" Courtney yelled. Then Courtney jumped on Duncan and started to make out with him. Duncan wasn't kissing her back.

* * *

I gasped at the door opening revealing Scott with an angered look on his face. "What are you doing here?!" Scott yelled. Drunk. "What are you doing here?" I asked hands on my hips. "Well this is where I go when I'm mad." Scott yelled. "Well I'm here because Gwen and Duncan's relationship is on the line!" I told him. His eyes widened for a second. Then he started to laugh like a frickin hyena. I slapped him and he stopped. Then he growled. I dragged him with me and showed him the video. When he saw it the anger came back to his face and he punched the screen. He turned to me and his face softened. "We have to give this to Gwen." Scott said. I nodded. "But first..." Scott said then walked over to a well hidden crate.

* * *

Review :D School started! HAHAHA! I love my 5 teachers except for one! Name: Mr: Drosos. Too strict. ICK!


	8. Break ups

As he walked over to the crate I stared. What was he up to now? He lifted up the cover and pulled something out. Beer. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to him to keep beer in this place. He was already drunk. Why get more drunk? "What are you doing with that?" I asked. Scott rolled his eyes. He was swaying side to side. Dizzy. Then he stumbled into me. He popped open the top and drank the whole thing. Then he got all clumsy and wobbly. We stared into each others eyes and leaned in. What am I thinking! Stop! I... I can't! Mother of Earth please help me! She didn't. NO! I cant do thi-. We kissed. He tasted of beer. Eh. Ew! Beer! Our tongues danced with each other. Then we pulled apart. I ran. Well after I got the video of course. I needed to get out of there and so I did. I ran to Gwen's room. Duncan was lying there on the floor in front the door. He had a sad look on his face and he was staring off. I knocked on the door. Duncan snapped out of his trance. "What!" Gwen yelled from behind the door angrily. "It's me, Dawn. I would like to come in." I said. The door unlocked. "Hey Dawn." Gwen said. I went in. Gwen closed the door but Duncan stopped her. "What do you want!" Gwen said though clenched teeth. "I want to talk." Duncan said frowning. "No!" Gwen yelled. "Let him in." I said and put the video in and pressed pause. Gwen sighed. "Look Dawn I'm not in the mood for a movie." Gwen said and let Duncan in. Duncan smiled and took a seat on Gwen's bed. Gwen sat on the sofa. I pressed play. The video showed and when it ended Gwen got up and... well broke the TV. By broke I mean punched, kicked then threw out the balcony. After that she dusted her hands off and had her 2nd scariest glare on her face. I yelped. God that was a very scary face. Duncan looked like he was...well... turned on. Gwen got out of the room. We went to follow her but she was already gone. She was outside. Duncan and I watched from the window. Gwen was making her way towards Courtney. When she got to her they started to yell at each other. Then... Courtney slapped Gwen. This wasn't good. Gwen put on her #1 most EVIL looking face that looks as if that face was made by the devil himself. I screamed and turned away. Courtney yelled. Then everyone laughed at her until they saw Gwen's face. They screamed and ran away. Gwen jumped on Courtney ans started throwing punches. Courtney... well she was screaming for help. Then she got knocked out. Her arms were bended the wrong way and for 5 seconds it looked as if she wasn't breathing. I looked at Duncan he was smiling. He looked like he was completely turned on until he realized Gwen had broke it off. Yes. Gwen broke it off. Then she stormed back up here. She was still angry. Duncan was still sad. "Gwen... can-. Can we get back together?" Duncan said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck still frowning. Gwen's face softened. Then she smiled and looked Duncan in the eyes. Duncan smiled showing his unnaturally white teeth. He put his hands on Gwen's waist and Gwen wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck. Duncan dipped her and they shared the most romantic kiss I have ever seen. I smiled. Mission Accomplished. I walked out the hotel with a sigh. Then I thought about the kiss. Not the one with Duncan and Gwen. The one with... me... and... you-know-who. Even if he was drunk. I think. I think. I liked it? No no. Not true.

* * *

Scott's POV

Me? Drunk? Yeah? So? Not like I remember anything. Not one thing. I never do. Sometimes... I wish I did. Only thing I remember is the break up. I feel bad. I really do. They're my 2 best friends. They should get back together. I walk into the lobby of the hotel and see them making out. Oookay. That was unexpected. I'm getting *yawn* tired.

* * *

REVIEW!


	9. Annoying Duncan

!I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! IT'S BEEN 2-3 MONTHS! IT'S JUST THAT I'M IN ADVANCED CLASSES AND THEY GIVE ME LOTS AND LOTS OF HMWK! If you talk to my school friend YourBrokenHeartedLover you would know what it's like!

Scott's POV

Our faces were inches apart. We leaned in... Her eyes shining in the moonlight. She couldn't look anymore beautiful. 1 inch apart and then...

Aw fuck! I cursed under my breath. I rubbed my head. I accidentally hit my head on the bunk bed. Yes bunk bed. This is a cheap hotel ok. When I hit my head Duncan fell of the top from the sudden movement. "Fuck man!" Duncan said rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry Dunkie." I said sarcastically. "WHAT!" Duncan yelled. I suddenly realized I called him Dunkie. The only one who could get away with calling him that is Gwen. "Nothing." I mumbled. "It better be nothing." Duncan mumbled putting on his clothes. "It was just a... dream." I said. "'Bout what?" Duncan asked. "Um... me almost kissing... Dawn." I said quietly. "HA! Man! Gwen was right! I owe her 20 bucks!" Duncan said smiling not really affected by losing 20 bucks for.. what! "WHAT?!" I yelled. "Me and Gwen made a bet. Gwen said you had a thing for Dawn and I said you don't." Duncan said.

I mumbled something under my breath. "Didn't you guys break up?" I asked changing the subject. "Yeah. But Gwen forgave me once she saw the proof." Duncan said. "HEY!" We heard someone yell. We opened the door and ran out me still in my boxers. It was Gwen. Someone has permanently glued devil horns onto her head. I would've laughed if it wasn't Courtney's 'Bestie'. Heather. Heather snickered and ran out of the room. Although she wasn't fast enough. Gwen tackled her. Heather screamed.

We went into Gwen's room where Dawn was. She was watching the fight from the top of her bunk. "Hey Dawn. What happened?" Duncan asked Dawn. "Yeah Weirdo. What happened." I said. "Well... Heather has broke into the room. She had devil horns. She whispered something about revenge and then glued them on. I thought it was just a dream though.

Gwen is either gonna have to cut her hair or she's gonna have to leave them on." Dawn explained. "Oh." I said. Me and Duncan pulled Gwen off of Heather who had a broken nose. "That's what you deserve gothie!" Heather yelled and ran down the stairs. Gwen growled. "S'okay Gwen." I said. "Shut up! I look like a freaking DEVIL!" Gwen yelled. "Calm down." I said. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Shut it ginger." Gwen laughed.

"We are going home today are we not?" Dawn asked. "Can you stop talking like that? It sounds weird." I muttered.

"Talking like what?" Dawn asked. "Like this "Those horns are uncomfortable are they not?"." I said copying the way she would have said it.

"Do you prefer me to speak like "What up man? Let's go out to the beach and chill."." Dawn said in the way I would have said it. When Gwen and Duncan heard that they burst into laughter. "Whatever. Let's go." I mumbled.

I got into my Red Honda Accord and Duncan got in with me after piling the bags into the trunk. "Sweet dreams?" Duncan asked as we were driving, Gwen and Dawn behind. I screeched to a halt.

"What the fuck man?" I snapped. "You said you were dreaming about your soul mate. So I was wondering if you liked it." Duncan said shooting him a tilted smile.

"Shut up." I muttered. "I don't like her and never will." I mumbled. A rock hit the back of the car and I turned around. Gwen had threw it. "MOVE!" She yelled.

Scott realized he hadn't moved the car yet and there was a line of cars waiting for him.

"But still... Gwen's right. You... are in love with the moon child." Duncan said with a wide grin.


End file.
